Beyblade: Metal Fury
Beyblade: Metal Fury (original version: Metal Fight Beyblade 4D) is the sixth anime series of the Beyblade anime and the third season of the [[Metal Saga|M'etal Saga']] created by Takafumi Adachi. It is the sequel to the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters (Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion/Baku). Metal Fury was revealed through the March 2011 issue of CoroCoro, showcasing the new season along with it's plot. As revealed from it, Fury was revealed to be based heavily on the then-new 4D Beyblade System. In which the Beyblade toys featured "Different Material", "Divided Wheels", "Dynamic Moves", and "Deep Custom". As evident by it's Japanese name, 4D '' The premise of this series is of the new 4D System created by Takara Tomy. Along with a new story, which involves the series' main protagonist, Gingka Hagane being discovered to be a Legendary Blader. Legendary Bladers are Bladers that have a piece of the Star Fragment enchanted in their Beys. They are the only people, who have the power to defeat the God of Destruction, Nemesis from ruling the world. Gingka and Co. will have to travel the world just like in ''Metal Masters to find the remaining Legendary Bladers and destroy Nemesis once and for all. As with all seasons of the Metal Saga, Fury is separated into various story arcs that are connected with each other. Beyblade: Metal Fury aired on Sunday morning, April 3, 2011 in Japan at 8:30 A.M. on TV Tokyo. It is due for a worldwide airdate sometime in 2012, with the English dub currently being recorded by it's English licensor, Nelvana. Metal Fury is also the first Beyblade anime series, to be cut from 30 min. to 15 min. This started with it's 27th episode, The Lion Going Into the Wilderness in which it shared it's 8:30 timeslot with Cross Fight B-Daman. Now, Metal Fury airs at the 8:30 - 8:45 timslot, with Cross Fight B-Daman taking the rest. Due to this, it is currently unknown what Nelvana will do with this, once they finish dubbing the series. On Nelvana's Website, it says Episodes: 103 - 141, Which is 38 episodes, possibly meaning they will not be cutting the episodes into 15 minutes. Summary In the Cosmos, a strange phenomenon has occurred. One day, Gingka and Co. help Yuki, a boy who is attacked by Johannes, a mysterious youth. Even though Yuki is a boy genius and an astronomer, he is a Blader who owns “Anubius”. Yuki says that he has come to tell Gingka and his friends about the voice of the Star Fragment. He witnessed the Star Fragment (a meteor) fall from the sky one day. That single light dwells within Anubius and he says that he heard the voice of the Star Fragment that evening. A great evil is trying to revive "The Black Sun” and "Nemesis", the God of Destruction, by using the unknown power of the Star Fragment and... Gingka and Co.'s new adventure begins!! Characters Main Characters Gingka and Co. Ryuga and Kenta Villians Aguma: Aguma is the Solar System Blader that represents Saturn. He is a powerful and mighty Blader who is often with Bao and Blades with Scythe Kronos T125EDS. Bao: Bao is Aguma's partner who can be considered a pseudo-Legend Blader as he was hit by a Star Fragment but is not a true Legend Blader. He Beyblades with his Hell Crown 130FB. Chris: Chris is one of the Bladers of the Four Seasons that represents Winter. Quite a powerful Blader with a dark attitude, who joined Johannes' Gang and Blades with Phantom Orion B:D. Doji: Other [[The Star Fragment|'The Star Fragment']]: The meteor that created the original Pegasus and L-Drago had another meteor fall from the sky. A single light of it dwells inside of Yuki's Beyblade, Anubius and it's unknown power could be used to revive the Black Sun and Nemesis. Episodes DVD release :See: List of Metal Fight Beyblade 4D DVDs Unlike it's past seasons, each Vol. of 4D contains two episodes. This will change once it reaches The Lion Going into the Wilderness, where it will then contain four, rather than two. Music Japanese opening theme 1: Kokoro no Yuki *'Performer': YUKI *'Episodes': 001-current Japanese opening theme 1: Destiny *'Performer': YUKI *'Episodes': 001-current Metal Fight Beyblade 4D (manga) After the epic battle against Damian and the victory of the Big Bang Bladers world championship, Ginga Hagane, the #1 Blader in the World is revealed to be a Legend Blader and must enter the new "Ultimate Bladers" tournament and gather the remaining nine Legend Bladers who are competing, in order to stop the ultimate evil, Nemesis from awakening to destroy the world. :See also: Metal Fight Beyblade 4D chapter listing Toyline :See: Beyblade: Metal Fury (toyline) Videos thumb|left|400px|Nelvana English Dub Teaser External Links *http://www.beyblade.jp/ Splash Page *http://beyblade.d-rights.com/index.html'' Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Official Site'' Category:Beyblade seasons Category:Beyblade Category:Metal Fight Beyblade 4D Category:Anime Category:Episode Lists Category:Metal Saga Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury